


Alone Together

by myxhia



Series: WEUS Quick Fics [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: Youngjo thinks Hwanwoong is doing it on purpose but Hwanwoong is just as confused as him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: WEUS Quick Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Alone Together

It all started when Youngjo found Hwanwoong all blanketed up in front of the living room heater, sleeping on the floor, at the deepest of the night. Youngjo had woken him, whispering to his uncoordinated senses to move to the bed. Hwanwoong, mind still asleep, moved to Youngjo's bed, basking in its warmth.

It wasn't unusual for them to be sleeping together sometime, but Youngjo thinks Hwanwoong is doing it on purpose but Hwanwoong is just as confused as him.

It's been three weeks since the living room incident and here is Hwanwoong once again, cuddled up by Youngjo's chest, breathe small against the cloth separating their skin.

Youngjo wakes up to the same scene a week straight now. Disturbed during the night when its most silent. A small figure making a dip on his bed, beside him, where his arm automatically hovers over and pulls him close, where his senses betray him and keeps the both of them warm.

Hwanwoong is still asleep, like the sun hiding behind the clouds. Youngjo stares, he doesn't mean to, but he does. Under all the make-up they had to have everyday, nothing beats Hwanwoong bare-faced. His thin eyebrows and straight lashes gives him the purest look. They way his hair fluff, swaying with the occasional breeze, makes Youngjo smile. His lips, slightly parted, muscles slack. _It wouldn't hurt to steal a kiss._

Youngjo kisses the top of his head, hair a mixture of last night's shampoo and the bedding's scent.

Hwanwoong wakes up with his eyebrows crossed.  
"Why did you bring me here, hyung?" He always ask.  
Youngjo ruffles his hair. "You brought yourself in."  
Youngjo thinks Hwanwoong is cute before his senses take over him. He likes the pure innocence painted on his face that comes up with the sun. Hwanwoong takes his own blanket with him but still pull Youngjo's unconsciously.

Once, during that three weeks, Geonhak sees them cuddled together at seven in the morning. Geonhak gives Youngjo a questioning look. Youngjo answers, "Sleepwalked to here."


End file.
